Menschliche Fenster
Einführung ' ' '„… Mr. Spencer, haben sie alles verstanden?“ Marcus schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen hoch. Hatte die Schachtel endlich aufgehört zu quatschen? Das ausgebreitete Formular vor ihm, bekräftigte diese Vermutung zumindest. „Ja...“, nuschelte er etwas unverständlich, immer noch halb benommen, von seinem Halbschlaf. „Ja, natürlich“, wiederholte er noch einmal, nachdem er sich geräuspert und etwas aufgerichtet hatte. „Wo soll ich unterschreiben?“ „Mr. Spencer“, sagte die Blondine in geduldigem, wenn auch leicht anklagendem Ton. „Ich muss Sie ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das Formular noch einmal gründlich durchzulesen, bevor Sie unterschreiben. Die Firma haftet für keine Zwischenfälle, die ihnen unangenehm sein könnten, aber zum Prozess dazugehören.“ Marcus blinzelte ein paar Mal abwesend, er war schon wieder abgedriftet. Das ganze Gerede ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Er wollte endlich anfangen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin hier, war er kein sonderlich geduldiger Mensch, weswegen er sich nun ein wenig vorlehnte, die Arme auf dem Tisch vor sich abstützte und die Hände ineinander verschränkte. Auf den ersten Blick, mochte Marcus nicht viel hermachen. Er war fern jeder Beschreibung von „Attraktiv“. Er hatte ein paar Kilos zu viel auf den Hüften, seine langen, lockigen Haare und der nicht wirklich gepflegte Rauschebart, gaben ihm nicht gerade die Attribute um in der Gesellschaft allgemein anerkannt zu werden. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er ein guter Schauspieler war. Wenn er wollte, konnte er Eindruck schinden, er konnte einschüchternd wirken und eines strahlte er zumindest immer aus: Er war ein Mann, der wusste, was er wollte. Es entging Marcus keineswegs, dass die Blondine – wie hieß sie noch gleich? Samarah? Sandra? ''Klassischer Blondinen-Name hier einfügen, dachte er und beließ es dabei – bei seiner Bewegung in Abwehrhaltung ging. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam und bereitete sich darauf vor, entsprechende Antwort zu liefern. Doch Marcus war sich sicher, dass er ihr das schon austreiben würde. „Schätzchen“, begann er seine Ansprache, woraufhin die Blondine abschätzig eine Augenbraue hob. Das taten sie immer, das war er gewohnt. Kein Mann mit seinem Aussehen, wagte es ernsthaft, eine Frau „Schätzchen“ zu nennen und ungeschoren damit davonzukommen. Nun, kein gewöhnlicher Mann jedenfalls. Marcus war nicht gewöhnlich. „Ich weiß sehr genau, worauf ich mich hier eingelassen habe, ok? Sonst wäre ich schließlich nicht hier. Also hören wir doch bitte mit dem überflüssigen Gequatsche auf und kommen zum Punkt. Ich weiß was ich will, deswegen bin ich hier und ich weiß was Sie wollen, nämlich mein Geld. Das werden Sie bekommen, sobald Sie mich zufriedengestellt haben. Klar soweit?“ Die Blondine verkniff die Lippen. Sie war wütend, würde es aber nicht wagen ihn anzufahren. Das konnte sie sich in ihrer Position nicht leisten. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihren Job behalten wollte. Marcus wusste das und die Blondine erkannte nun, dass er das wusste. Sie verachtete ihn für seine Selbstsicherheit – die er auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht ausstrahlte – biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen und knickte ein. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie schließlich, streckte die Hand vor um nach dem Formular zu langen und blätterte zur letzten Seite um. „Unterschreiben Sie bitte hier und hier, dann führe ich Sie zu ihrem Pod.“ Ehe Marcus nach dem Kugelschreiber griff, setzte er noch ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf und wartete, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass die Blondine es gesehen hatte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, unterschrieb er das Formular. 'Fenster ' Wenige Minuten später, wurde Marcus durch das Firmengebäude geführt. Glas-Enterprises – sehr einfallsreich, am Rande bemerkt – war ein Konzern, der binnen kürzester Zeit immenses Wachstum zu verzeichnen hatte. Sie waren mit einer innovativen Idee in den Markt eingestiegen und hatten in Verbindung mit der Regierung eben selbige umsetzen dürfen. Das war zumindest, was den wenigen Privilegierten zuteil gekommen war. Marcus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da noch ein wenig mehr dahintersteckte. Erpressung, zählte hier wohl noch zu den harmlosesten Dingen. Ihm sollte es gleich sein. Er gehörte mit seinem Lebensstand zwar nicht zu der obersten Liga, aber immerhin weit genug oben, dass er sich im Gegensatz zu dem Großteil der Bevölkerung, wenig Sorgen machen musste. Wir schrieben das Jahr 2043 und Überwachung, war in der Welt zur Normalität verkommen. Nur, dass darüber kaum jemand Bescheid wusste. Marcus kannte nicht alle Hintergründe der Geschichte, da die Regierungen sich schon lange von der übrigen Gesellschaft abgeschottet hatten. Sie kontrollierten alles, von einem fernen Ort aus, von dem niemand etwas wusste und nahmen nur höchst selten Kontakt mit der Bevölkerung auf. Man mochte meinen, dass dabei früher oder später alles im Chaos versinken musste, doch weit gefehlt. Die Damen und Herren da oben – oder unten, oder wo auch immer – hatten saubere Arbeit verrichtet und dafür Sorge getragen, dass jeder Widerstand gegen das System, gnadenlos zerschlagen wurde. Sie selbst, mochten ja nicht mehr präsent sein, aber untere Positionen – zu denen reichlich viel Geld floss – waren es sehr wohl. Und sie hatten ein Mittel zur Verfügung, dass es unmöglich machte, im Geheimen zu agieren. Sie hatten ihre Fenster. Die Technologie war vor ein paar Jahren entwickelt worden. Ein Implantat, dass mit einfachen Mitteln, hinter das Auge eingesetzt wurde und fortan jeden Schritt des Träger aufzeichnete. Da die Bevölkerung nicht wissen sollte, dass sie stätig beobachtet wurden, hatte man die Implantate nach und nach, gemächlich und ohne viel Stress, bei diversen Arztbesuchen eingesetzt. Ein jeder musste früher oder später mal zum Arzt, egal welcher Form und da das Einsetzen unsagbar simpel war – Marcus kannte die spezifischen, technologischen Details nicht; Privilegiert hin oder her, auch sein Archivzugang war beschränkt – schöpfte niemand verdacht und schon bald, gab es ein weltweites Überwachungsnetz. Jetzt mochte man argumentieren, dass der ganze Prozess doch Jahre gedauert haben muss – hat er auch – und selbst dann nicht garantiert werden kann, dass es wirklich jeden erwischt hat – hat es auch nicht. Aber es war ausreichend. Über die Überwachung der umliegenden Menschen, konnten in der Regel selbst solche überwacht werden, die noch kein Implantat trugen und da ihre Zahl beständig schrumpfte, stufte man ihr Sicherheitsrisiko als vernachlässigbar ein. Ein Minimal-Vertrauen in die Gesellschaft existierte also noch – immerhin hatte die Menschheit ja auch all die Jahre zuvor mehr oder minder irgendwie überlebt. Doch technologische, politische und vor allem soziale Entwicklungen, machten es aus Sicht der übergeordneten Regierung – der Weltregierung, es gab keine abgesplitterte Regierung einzelner Länder mehr – erforderlich, Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Und hier kommt Glas-Enterprise ins Spiel. Es wird gemunkelt, dass sie gar diejenigen waren, die das Implantat erst entwickelt haben, aber selbst die Privilegierten wissen nichts Genaueres darüber. Wenn dem so war, dann war der Gründer des Unternehmens, ein verdammtes Genie. Die Idee war simpel. In der Gesellschaft gab es eine Klasse, die weit über dem, nun früher hätte man Pöbel gesagt, standen. Die Privilegierten. Der Adel, mochte man sagen. Sie gehörten nicht zur Regierung, aber sie hatten derart viel Geld, dass sie durchaus Einfluss nahmen. Genug jedenfalls, um über gewisse Umstände informiert zu werden und Bescheid wissen zu dürfen. Beispielsweise über ein allumfassendes Überwachsungssystem. Da sie nicht arbeiten mussten und den lieben langen Tag damit beschäftigt waren, sich zu überlegen, worin sie ihre nächste Millionen investierten, langweilten sie sich. Glas-Enterprises wollte das ändern. Ihre Idee: Ein Unterhaltungsprogramm. Voyeurismus in seiner reinsten Form. Man ahnt sicherlich schon, worauf das hier hinausläuft. Glas-Enterprises schaffte es irgendwie, die Regierung davon zu überzeugen – Stichwort Erpressung… Marcus war kein Verschwörungstheoretiker, er kümmerte sich einen Dreck darum, was in der Welt vor sich ging, aber auf diesen Gedanken für jeder mit einem Hauch Verstand (und dem entsprechenden Wissensstand) kommen – ihre Überwachungskanäle zur Verfügung zu stellen. Somit sollte es möglich sein, als unbeteiligter Dritter, den Pöbel in seinem täglichen Leben zu beobachten, ohne direkt damit konfrontiert zu werden. Tja und was soll man sagen, die Geschäftsidee boomte vom ersten Tag an. Die Privilegierten, waren derart begeistert, dass die Zweigestellen regelrecht überrannt wurden. Endlich ein wenig Abwechslung, von der täglichen Langeweile. Andere in ihrem täglichen Leben zu beobachten, ohne dass sie etwas davon wussten, was für eine faszinierende Idee! Die Grenzen der Privatsphäre endgültig überschreiten, ach was, sie völlig einreißen! Und das nicht zu Sicherheitszwecken, sondern zur Unterhaltung! Völliger Wahnsinn, wie Marcus zu Anfang dachte. Er war reich, sicher – seinen Eltern zum Dank – aber konnte man sich wirklich derart langweilen? Das Leben bot so viel, musste man sich wirklich, mit einer solch abgedroschenen Erfindung abgeben? Die Antwort lautete: Jein. Marcus wusste durchaus etwas mit sich selbst anzufangen. Langeweile, war ihm in der Regel ein Fremdwort, aber er war neugierig verdammt noch mal. Und zwar vom ersten Tag an. Allerdings machte er sich und seiner Umgebung gerne vor, dass er zu abgebrüht für so einen Mist wäre und schob deswegen eine Weile lang, eine ruhige Kugel, während die halbe Welt – naja, zumindest die ''privilegierte ''Welt – völlig verrücktspielte. Als der Hype langsam abflaute, entschloss er sich seiner Neugierde nachzugeben und so war er nun hier gelandet. Ein riesiger Fehler, wie er schon bald feststellen sollte. '''Anschluss Mittlerweile hatten sie den Raum mit den Pod’s erreicht. Die Pod’s waren im Grunde genommen nichts anderes, als überdimensionierte Stühle, mit High-Tech Ausrüstung. Sie erlaubten es einem, sich direkt mit einem x-beliebigen Subjekt zu verlinken – natürlich nur mit denen des niedrigeren Standes, kaum zu glauben, was für einen Aufstand es geben würde, wenn Privilegierte beobachtet werden könnten! In dem Raum befanden sich zehn solcher Pod’s. Sie waren kreisförmig angerichtet und neun bereits besetzt. Der Hype mochte nachlassen, doch war er immer noch angesagt genug, um sicherzustellen, dass man ohne Termin – meist zwei Monate im Voraus – kaum eine Chance hatte rein zu kommen. Die Blondine führte ihn, zum letzten noch freien Pod. Bevor Marcus erlaubt wurde, sich hinzusetzen, begann die Trulla wieder zu quatschen, doch dieses Mal ließ er Gnade walten. Er war ohnehin viel zu aufgeregt, über das, was jeden Moment kommen würde, als dass er jetzt noch Lust hatte, große Diskussionen zu führen. „Auch wenn Sie das Formular gründlich gelesen haben“, erklärte die Blondine sarkastisch, „muss ich Sie trotzdem noch einmal über die wichtigsten Aspekte unterrichten. Der Prozess wird zwölf Stunden umfassen und kann außer in Notfällen nicht unterbrochen werden. Sie werden angehalten, sich indes so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten. Es ist zwar bisher nie vorgekommen, doch wird befürchtet, dass es theoretisch möglich ist, dass das Subjekt spüren könnte, beobachtet zu werden. Um dieses Risiko so gering wie möglich zu halten, sollten Sie nach Möglichkeit während des Prozesses nicht reden. Sollten Sie den Prozess übermäßig stören, behält sich Glas-Enterprises das Recht vor, Sie gegeben Falls bis zum Ende des Prozesses ruhigzustellen. So viel zum allgemeinen Teil. Mr. Spencer, sie haben sich für das mittlere der drei Bezahlmodelle entschieden, soll es dabei bleiben?“ Die Bezahlmodelle… Es gab drei verschiedene, wobei der Preis immens anstieg. Das billigste, garantierte den Einblick in das Leben eines Menschen, der über Dinge Bescheid wusste, über die er nichts wissen sollte. Es gab immer Informationslücken durch die etwas hindurchsickerte und wenn das geschah, dann verschwanden Menschen plötzlich von der Bildfläche. Nun, zumindest war das früher so gewesen. Dank Glas-Enterprises, bietet man solchen Individuen heute die Möglichkeit auf ein Weiterleben; unter einer Bedingung. Sie stellen sich freiwillig als Subjekt zur Verfügung und werden dafür bezahlt. Da man ihnen jegliche Berechtigung auf einen anderen Beruf verweigerte und zudem den Kontakt zu Familie und Freunden stark einschränkte, war es die einzige Möglichkeit überhaupt noch über die Runden zu kommen. Es war ein Hungerlohn und sie lebten für gewöhnlich in den erbärmlichsten Verhältnissen. Entsprechend gering war der Preis, den man fürs Beobachten zahlte. Schließlich wussten die Subjekte, dass andere potenziell sahen, was sie sahen und verhielten sich entsprechend ganz anders – sofern sie nicht bereits jegliche Scham beiseitegelegt hatten. Das nächste Modell, wählte ein Subjekt durch Zufall aus – wobei die Subjekte aus dem ersten Modell ausgeschlossen wurden. Der Vorteil war klar. Das Subjekt, dass man beobachtete, wusste nichts davon und lebte sein Leben, wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Bürger. Es bot also genau das, was man eigentlich wollte. Nur, dass das Subjekt eben durch Zufall gewählt wurde… Und hier kommt Modell drei ins Spiel. Hierbei ist es möglich, genaue Details abzugeben. Vom Geschlecht, über die Gehaltsklasse, bis hin zu der Farbe seiner verdammten Couch, konnte man hier quasi alles genau bestimmen. Für einen Aufschlag, war es sogar möglich, einen expliziten Namen anzugeben. Da es das erste Mal für Marcus war und er zwar reich, aber auch nicht stinkreich war, hatte er sich für das zweite Modell entschieden und blieb auch dabei, wie er seiner freundlichen Sachbearbeiterin nun mitteilte – die im Übrigen nicht zu den Privilegierten gehörte, in ihrer Stellung als Mitarbeiterin von Glas-Enterprises jedoch einige Versicherungen eingeräumt bekommen hat. Beispielsweise, dass sie nicht als Subjekt benutzt werden konnte. Sollte sie ihren Job jemals verlieren, würde sie automatisch in das unterste Bezahlmodell rutschen… Das war der Preis, den ein Normalsterblicher dafür bezahlte, im Glanz der Privilegierten zu wandeln. „Also gut Schätzchen, stöpseln sich mich ein.“ Er hatte kaum zugehört. Missbilligend verzog die Blondine den Mund, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Stattdessen trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Marcus Platz nehmen konnte. Nachdem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, führte die Blondine ein Kabel vom oberen Teil des Stuhls herab, an dessen Ende sich ein Pad befand, welches sie Marcus nun auf die Schläfe drückte. Damit wurde eine Verbindung, von seinem Implantat, zu dem des Subjekts hergestellt und der Spaß konnte beginnen. Langeweile ' Marcus wusste nicht, ob die Blondine noch irgendetwas sagte, denn im nächsten Moment war sein Bewusstsein schon damit beschäftigt, unterschiedlichste Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er spürte Wärme, spürte etwas seinen Körper herabfließen, sah nur verschwommene Bilder und hörte nichts als Rauschen. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass sein Subjekt unter der Dusche stand. Zwar wusste Marcus, dass sämtliche körperlichen Empfindungen übertragen wurden, doch hatte er sich nicht darauf vorbereiten können. Nach ein paar Augenblicken ging es. Es fühlte sich bereits so an, als würde Marcus in seinem eigenen Körper stecken, nur, dass er keine Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Ein befremdliches Gefühl, aber daran würde er sich sicher im Laufe des Prozesses gewöhnen. Zwar hatte er bisher nicht aktiv darüber nachgedacht, doch hoffte Marcus plötzlich, eine Frau als Subjekt zugeschrieben bekommen zu haben. Nicht, weil er sich daran aufgeilen wollte – das hatte er nicht nötig – sondern, weil es eine interessante Erfahrung wäre. Als der Blick des Subjektes nach unten wanderte und er, wenn auch verschwommen, auf das rasierte Geschlecht eines Mannes fiel, wurde diese Hoffnung im Keim erstickt. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal“, murmelte Marcus in seinem Pod. „Abgesehen davon, danke für den Anblick… Hätte ich gerne drauf verzichten können, oh ja, Sir, dass können Sie mir glauben!“ Die letzten Worte posaunte er regelrecht hinaus und lachte dabei laut auf. Plötzlich durchdrang eine schneidende Stimme, das Rauschen des fließenden Wassers. „Mr. Spencer, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass sie sich während des Prozesses ruhig verhalten sollen?“ „Jaja“, winkte er ab und dachte gleichzeitig: ''Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, wenn dir dein Job und dein Leben lieb sind… ''Marcus war kein grausamer oder gehässiger Mann, aber wenn man ihn nur genug provozierte, konnte er durchaus unangenehm werden. Sein Subjekt stellte indes das Wasser ab, öffnete schwungvoll den Duschvorhang und griff nach einem Handtuch, welches links von ihm an einer Heizung hing. Er trocknete sich mit schnellen, präzisen Bewegungen ab, die Marcus befremdlich vorkamen. Allerdings war er es in seinem Lebensstand auch nicht gewohnt einen geregelten Tagesablauf zu haben, der verlangte zur Arbeit oder anderen Terminen zu fahren und entsprechend Rumtrödelei eher bestrafte, denn belohnte. Das Subjekt trat vor den Spiegel, nachdem es sich abgetrocknet hatte. Der Spiegel war beschlagen. Noch so ein seltsamer Anblick. Marcus Spiegel beschlugen nie. Waren sie etwa anders beschichtet? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Das Subjekt wischte mit der flachen Hand über den Spiegel – Marcus schauderte dabei, wer tat denn so was? – und zum ersten Mal, gab er einen Blick auf sein Gesicht preis. Es war das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, Mitte zwanzig, höchstens Ende zwanzig. Es war ausdruckslos, ohne erkennbare Merkmale. Ein Allerweltsgesicht. Woran sich Marcus jedoch augenblicklich störte, waren die schulterlangen Haare. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie gefielen sie ihm nicht. „Was für ein Punk…“, murmelte er unbewusst, wobei er gleichwohl unbemerkt, scharf von seiner Sachbearbeiterin gemustert wurde. Als im gleichen Moment, das Subjekt irritiert die Augen zusammenkniff, zuckte Marcus innerlich zusammen. Hatte er das etwa gehört?! Das Subjekt rückte näher an den Spiegel heran, was Marcus nur umso nervöser machte. Diese klaren, grauen Augen, hatten etwas Unheimliches an sich. Sie drückten Scharfsinn aus, hatten aber auch etwas Verschlagenes an sich. Als das Subjekt sich mit der Hand über das Kinn fuhr, atmete Marcus erleichtert auf. Der Kerl hatte scheinbar nur festgestellt, dass eine Rasur nicht schaden konnte. „Tja, nicht jeder kann sich so einen prachtvollen Bart wie ich leisten!“, posaunte Marcus wieder laut hinaus und wurde gleich darauf erneut ermahnt. „Mr. Spencer!“ „Jaja“, winkte er wieder ab. „Kriegen Sie sich ein." In der folgenden viertel Stunde, beobachtete Marcus, wie sein Subjekt sich rasierte, die Haare föhnte und Letztere, zu einem Zopf zusammenband. Dann zog er sich Unterwäsche und Socken an – Gott sei Dank, auf noch mehr Bilder, fremder, männlicher Geschlechtsteile, konnte er auch weiterhin gut und gerne verzichten! – und verließ das Bad – das ''winzige ''Bad, wie er gedanklich noch hinzufügte, aber hatte er etwas anderes erwartet? Die restliche Wohnung, gab kein viel besseres Bild ab. Eine Einraumwohnung, mitten in der Großstadt. Die Küche stand quasi, mitten in dem einen kläglichen Raum, welcher lediglich mit einem Bett, einem Schrank, ein paar Regalen und einem Fernseher ausgestattet waren – einer von der alten Sorte. „Der läuft wahrscheinlich noch in 4K!“, lachte Marcus, riss sich aber gleich wieder zusammen. Er wollte sich weiteren Ärger ersparen. Eines musste er dem Subjekt aber lassen: Obgleich der Raum winzig war, war er unglaublich ordentlich und organisiert eingerichtet. Alles schien hier seinen Platz zu haben, als wäre mit einem Maßband gearbeitet worden, damit auch ja keine Lücke verschwendet wurde. Das Bücherregal, war alphabetisch sortiert, das Bett ordentlicher, als es Marcus Haushälterin machte… Das Subjekt ging zielbewusst auf den Kleiderschrank zu, an dem ein körpergroßer Spiegel hing, wodurch Marcus zum ersten Mal einen Gesamteindruck bekam. Der Kerl musste gute eins achtzig groß sein, war weder breit noch schmal, nicht wirklich muskulös, aber auch nicht untrainiert. Er schien von allem immer genau die Mitte zu sein, was Marcus wieder mit diesem komischen Gefühl zurückließ. Etwas an dem Kerl machte ihn nervös, aber er konnte partout nicht sagen was. Die Gedanken waren verflogen, als das Subjekt tatsächlich einen Anzug aus seinem Kleiderschrank hervorholte. Einen Anzug! „Du willst Geschäftsmann sein? Dass ich nicht lache!“ Und Marcus lachte. Und Marcus wurde angeschnauzt. „Mr. Spencer!“ Langsam wurde das zur Routine. Langsam fragte Marcus sich, ob er überhaupt ernsthafte Konsequenzen zu befürchten hatte, wenn er es weiter so hielt. Entgegen seinem Irrglauben, zog das Subjekt den Anzug tatsächlich an. Er passte wie angegossen, zumindest der Größe nach, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er gewöhnlich andere Kleidung trug. Nichtsdestotrotz, verlieh ihm der Anzug eine gewisse Autorität, eine gewisse ''Kraft. ''Das seltsame Gefühl beschlich Marcus wieder, er schob es beiseite. Schlussendlich, nahm das Subjekt noch eine Armbanduhr – ein Billigteil, welches überhaupt nicht zum Anzug passte – überprüfte die Zeit – es war Punkt neun Uhr morgens – schnappte sich einen Aktenkoffer, welcher schon an der Eingangstür bereitstand und verließ die Wohnung. Was darauffolgte, langweilte Marcus über alle Maße… Das Subjekt fuhr Zug. Und das über Stunden. Nicht nur gefühlte, sondern wirklich ablaufende. Der regelmäßige Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet es Marcus. Während dieser sich zusehends mehr langweilte und in einem rhythmischen Kanon begann sich darüber zu beklagen – wofür er jedes Mal ermahnt wurde –, fuhr sein Subjekt mit absoluter Engelsgeduld Zug. Er saß gelassen da, zwischen all den anderen Schäfchen, ließ sich von niemanden aus der Ruhe bringen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, nur um dann in den nächsten Zug umzusteigen. Wo auch immer der Kerl hinwollte – so er denn überhaupt irgendwo hinwollte – es musste verdammt weit weg sein. Mittlerweile war es Marcus egal, er hatte nicht dafür bezahlt mit anzusehen, wie sein Subjekt den lieben langen Tag Zug fuhr! Was er auch sogleich lauthals verkündete. „Ich will ausgeklinkt werden!“ „Mr. Spencer!“, ertönte sogleich die wohlvertraute – und mittlerweile verhasste – Stimme. So langsam bekam Marcus gut Lust, ihr Leben doch zu ruinieren, obgleich er eigentlich niemand war, der andere für seine schlechte Laune schuldig sprach. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits erklärt, dass wir den Prozess nur in Notfällen anhalten können.“ „Aber das ist ein Notfall“, protestierte Marcus. „Ich sterbe hier! Vor Langeweile!“ Als er eine leise, flüsternde Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr hörte, zuckte Marcus erschrocken zusammen. „Keine Sorge“, erklärte die Blondine. „Die Action geht bald schon los.“ Die Gehässigkeit, nein ''Boshaftigkeit ''in ihrer Stimme, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das hatte nichts mehr mit der unsicheren, um ihren Job bangenden Sachbearbeiterin zu tun, es schien, als wäre sie plötzlich ein gänzlich anderer Mensch. Bevor Marcus fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, ertönte ihre Stimme wieder in normalem, klaren Tonfall. „Sie wurden jetzt oft genug verwarnt, Mr. Spencer. Ich werde Sie bis zum Ende des Prozesses ruhigstellen.“ Und ehe er protestieren konnte, geschah es auch schon. Sein Pod fuhr ein weiteres Kabel aus, nur, dass es kein Kabel, sondern ein kleiner Schlauch war, an dessen Ende sich auch kein Pad, sondern eine Nadel befand. Sie wurde ihm in den Unterarm eingeführt und gleich darauf, spürte er eine Art Benommenheit, die jedoch schnell wieder verflog. Sein Geist war weiterhin klar, doch sein Körper, war zu keiner Regung mehr fähig. Bevor er sich dem wahren Horror dieses Tages stellen musste, fragte Marcus sich noch, warum der Prozess eigentlich nicht vor Ablauf beendet werden konnte. Bisher, hatte er von dieser Regelung nie etwas gehört. Wäre er doch nur ein klein wenig aufmerksamer gewesen… '''Das Ende der Langeweile ' Das Subjekt erreichte schließlich sein Ziel. Die Worte der Blondine noch im Ohr, erschauderte Marcus, als sein Blick auf ein wohlvertrautes Bild fiel, welches er selbst erst vor wenigen Stunden erspäht hatte: Das Gebäude, der hiesigen Zweigstelle, von Glas-Enterprise. Was wollte der Kerl hier? Sich bewerben vielleicht? Ja, dass war die naheliegendste Erklärung. Doch eine leise, zweifelnde Stimme flüsterte Marcus zu, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Oh, er befürchtete tief im Inneren schon, das hier etwas viel Schlimmeres im Gange war, aber er wollte ''es nicht befürchten, ''wollte ''es nicht wahrhaben. Und da er ein Mann war, der ganz genau wusste, was er wollte, war er durchaus dazu in der Lage, sich selbst von einer Lüge zu überzeugen. Und da er nun Gefangener in seinem eigenen Körper war – und in dem des Subjekts, was das anbelangte – blieb ihm auch nicht viel mehr übrig. Ein Bewerbungsgespräch, nichts weiter, danach ging es ab nach Hause und bevor er es überhaupt erreichte, war der Prozess vermutlich auch schon vorbei. Zwölf Stunden konnten ja nicht so lang sein. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung… Das Subjekt – Marcus fiel auf, dass er immer noch nicht seinen Namen kannte, verdammt, er wusste rein gar nichts über den Kerl – betrat das Gebäude und ging zur Rezeption, wo ihn eine freundliche lächelnde Frau, mittleren Alters erwartete. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?“ „Ich habe hier heute ein Bewerbungsgespräch“, erklärte das Subjekt und Marcus atmete erleichtert aus. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte, weil er sediert worden war, aber ein wenig mulmig war ihm deswegen schon. Außerdem gingen ihm die Worte dieser verdammten Blondine einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Obgleich er mittlerweile annahm, dass sie sich nur einen kleinen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt hatte, als kleiner Racheakt sozusagen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, konnte er es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. „Ihr Name, Sir?“ „Reed, Thomas.“ „Hmhm, einen Moment…“ Die Dame sah suchend auf ihrem Bildschirm. „Ah ja, da haben wir Sie ja. Thomas Reed, Termin um dreizehn Uhr. Sie können schon hochfahren, Mr. Glas erwartet sie bereits.“ Thomas nickte. „Vielen Dank, Ma’am.“ Er wandte sich von ihr ab. „Und viel Erfolg!“, flüsterte sie ihm noch hinterher. Sie schien wirklich freundlich zu sein. Doch Thomas reagierte gar nicht darauf. Stattdessen lief der junge Mann zu den Fahrstühlen, wartete darauf, dass sie Tür sich öffnete, stieg ein und ließ sich nach oben fahren – die Fahrstühle arbeiteten voll automatisch, niemand kam dorthin, wo er nicht hinwollte, oder sollte… Indes wunderte Marcus sich darüber, was Thomas bei Mr. Glas – dem namengebenden Gründer des Unternehmens – wollte. Ein Bewerbungsgespräch? In welcher Position denn bitte? Für jeden potenziellen Sachbearbeiter, wäre die Personalverwaltung verantwortlich gewesen, aber ganz sicher nicht Mr. Glas persönlich! Die Sache gefiel Marcus immer weniger, doch er versuchte weiterhin sich krampfhaft davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Der Fahrstuhl erreichte die oberste Etage und damit das Büro, von Mr. Glas. Die gesamte oberste Etage, gehörte diesem einen Kerl. Und warum auch nicht? Er hatte dieses Unternehmen immerhin aufgebaut. Das „Büro“, war ein Ausdruck von Verschwendung und Dekadenz. Es maß hundert Quadratmeter, von denen gerade mal fünf effektiv genutzt wurden und zwar für einen pompösen, luxuriösen Schreibtisch, hinter dem Mr. Glas breit lächelnd saß. Das weiteren, war das Büro von Nichts umgeben. Zumindest machte es diesen Eindruck. Um einen herum, war nichts weiter als der blaue Himmel. Erkennbare Fenster, gab es nicht, obschon sie natürlich vorhanden waren. Thomas schenkte keinen dieser Aspekte auch nur die leiseste Achtung. Er marschierte schnurstracks auf Mr. Glas zu, selbstsicher und ohne jedes Zögern. „Mr. Reed“, begrüßte Mr. Glas ihn und bequemte sich sogar, sich zu erheben. Der Unternehmensgründer, war noch keine fünfzig. Seine großgebaute, muskulöse Gestalt, schindete Eindruck, doch womit er wirklich zu überzeugen wusste, war seine Mimik. Sie war hart und gleichzeitig warm, freundlich, aber mit genug Professionalität. Alles an ihm, sprach von Perfektion und dem Streben danach, selbst diese zu überschreiten. „Wie schön, dass Sie es hierhergeschafft haben, haben Sie gut hergefunden?“ „Allerdings, habe ich“, bestätigte Thomas, als er den Schreibtisch erreichte. Mr. Glas streckte ihm darüber hinweg die Hand entgegen, doch Thomas ignorierte sie und hievte stattdessen seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch. Dies wurde von einem missbilligen Blick von Mr. Glas begleitet, der sich jedoch noch mit einem Kommentar zurückhielt und wieder setzte. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Reed.“ „Nein“, widersprach Thomas, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Marcus musste es wissen, schließlich sah er durch seine Augen. „Ich bevorzuge es zu stehen.“ „Wie Sie meinen“, erklärte Mr. Glas, dem scheinbar ein wenig die Worte fehlten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, derart behandelt zu werden. „Aber denken Sie nicht, dass es unserem Gespräch zuträglicher wäre, wenn wir uns auf gleicher Ebene befänden?“ Thomas antwortete nicht sofort, sondern streckte den Arm aus, um einen Blick auf seine billige Uhr zu werfen. Der Sekundenzeiger erreichte gerade die zwölf, wobei sich gleichzeitig der Minutenzeiger auf dieselbe Zahl schob und der Stundenzeiger auf die eins. Es war Punkt dreizehn Uhr. Den Arm wieder senkend, verkündete Thomas: „Ich bin nicht zum Reden hier.“ Gleichzeitig öffnete er den Aktenkoffer und als sein Blick auf den Inhalt fiel, verschlug es Marcus den Atem. „Wozu sind Sie dann hier, Mr. Reed?“ „Ich bin hier“, erwiderte Thomas weiterhin völlig gelassen und ohne auch nur den leisesten Hinweis auf sein Vorhaben abzugeben, „um Sie zu töten.“ In diesem Augenblick, holte er die Pistole aus seinem Koffer heraus und richtete sie auf Mr. Glas. '''Systemabsturz ' Er ist verrückt. ''Dieser Gedanke schoss mit aller Klarheit durch Marcus Kopf, noch ehe Gefühle der Besorgnis oder Angst ihn erreichen konnten. Jetzt wusste er endlich, was ihn die ganze Zeit an dem Kerl gestört hatte. Diese stete Gelassenheit, diese vollkommene Ruhe, dieses völlige Fehlen, jeglicher Emotionen. Thomas war geistesgestört. Jetzt bekam Marcus es mit der Angst zu tun. Erst zitterte er nur, dann bebte er am ganzen Leib. Der Schweiß ließ ihm in Strömen herab, während er alle seine Konzentration darauf richtete, zu schreien. Zu schreien und alle anderen zu warnen. Damit dieser Wahnsinnige aufgehalten wurde, der unbemerkt in die Welt der Privilegierten gekommen war. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte gar nichts. Konnte nur zusehen, nur beobachten. Marcus war noch immer sediert und zwar solange, bis der Prozess beendet war, was erst in sieben bis acht Stunden der Fall sein würde. Bis dahin wäre Mr. Glas schon lange tot und wer wusste, wie viele Menschen noch. Nicht auszudenken, was geschah, wenn der Irre irgendwie hierher, in den Pod-Raum gelangen würde! Weiterhin kämpfte Marcus innerlich mit sich. Versuchte irgendwie, gegen das Sedativum anzukämpfen, doch es brachte nichts. Er war zum Zusehen verdammt. War dazu verdammt, mit anzusehen zu müssen, wie ein Unschuldiger über den Haufen geschossen wurde. So hatte er sich seinen ersten – und möglicherweise letzten – Besuch bei Glas-Enterprises ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt! ''Keine Sorge, die Action geht bald schon los. '' Hatte die Blondine etwa ''davon ''geredet? Aber das würde ja bedeuten… ''Dass sie es gewusst hat… ''Nein, unmöglich, dass musste ein Zufall sein! ''Oh Gott, holt mich bitte hier raus! ''Doch es holte ihn niemand raus, stattdessen beruhigte ihn jemand. Es war Mr. Glas, der ihn wieder zu Sinnen brachte. Mr. Glas lachte. Er ''lachte. Er lachte über den Kerl, mit der Knarre in der Hand. Lachte ihn aus. Marcus konnte es nicht glauben. Der Mann musste mindestens genauso wahnsinnig sein. Doch dann erkannte er, warum er lachte. „Sohn, glauben Sie etwa wirklich, dass Sie damit durchkommen?“, fragte Mr. Glas völlig entspannt. „Sie werden beobachtet, genau in diesem Moment. Der Sicherheitsdienst ist bereits auf dem Weg, er wird jeden Moment durch die Tür hinter ihnen…“ Natürlich! ''Das Überwachungssystem! Wie konnte Marcus nur so dumm sein? Es war doch genau, für solche Fälle eingerichtet worden. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen. Er war beruhigt. Jetzt konnte er gelassen, das Ende der Show beobachten. Doch Thomas nächste Worte, mit denen er Mr. Glas unterbrach, raubten ihm augenblicklich wieder jede Selbstsicherheit. „Wird er nicht. Das Überwachungssystem, wurde vor wenigen Sekunden abgeschaltet.“ In Marcus Kopf herrschte Leere. Was sagte der Kerl da? Das war unmöglich. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, war er geneigt dem Wahnsinnigen zu glauben. Nicht, weil er so selbstsicher und gelassen sprach, sondern wegen der Kälte in seiner Stimme. Mr. Glas schien nicht so leichtgläubig. Er lachte wieder. „Sicher Sohn, sicher. Reden Sie sich das in ihrer kleinen, verrückten Welt nur ein.“ „Sehen Sie selbst“, erwiderte Thomas nur und wies auf die nicht erkennbare Scheibe hinter Mr. Glas. Der Alte stockte. Plötzlich schien auch er es mit der Angst zu tun zu bekommen. Vielleicht noch keine ausgereifte, eher eine sich anbahnende Besorgnis, aber genug, um seine sonst so makellose Maske splittern zu lassen. „Sie werden mich doch nicht erschießen, während ich Ihnen den Rücken zukehre, oder?“ „Sie haben mein Wort.“ „Das Wort eines Wahnsinnigen. Wie viel ist das schon wert?“ Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist alles, was ich Ihnen noch geben kann. Alles andere, haben Sie sich ja bereits unter den Nagel gerissen. Einschließlich meiner Privatsphäre.“ ''Er weiß es!, ''durchzuckte es plötzlich Marcus. Aber das war unmöglich! ''Der Satz nutzt sich langsam ab, alter Junge… ''Eigentlich hätte der Sicherheitsdienst schon lange vor Ort sein müssen, aber er war es nicht. Eigentlich hätte Thomas gar keine Waffe in das Gebäude hineinschmuggeln können sollen, aber er hatte es getan. Was machte es da so unwahrscheinlich, dass er über die Vorgänge seiner Welt Bescheid wusste? „Also gut, Sohn.“ Mr. Glas hatte einen völlig leeren Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. Auch ihm musste aufgefallen sein, dass sein Sicherheitsdienst noch nicht da war. Und das Wissen, dass der Mann vor ihm besaß, musste auch ihm zu Denken geben. Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, wandte sich von Thomas ab und dem Fenster zu, auf das er geradewegs zulief. Thomas folgte ihm. Nachdem Marcus gesehen hatte, was da draußen vor sich ging, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Die Welt brannte. Nun, dass war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. ''Marcus Welt brannte. Alles, was er je gekannt hatte, ging im Feuer unter. Im Feuer der Revolution, wie er sogleich erkannte. Es gab keinen anderen Schluss. Das Viertel der Privilegierten wurde angegriffen. Menschen auf offener Straße erschossen oder aus ihren Häusern gezerrt. Die Angreifer waren Gewöhnliche. Keine Reichen, sondern Pöbel. Der Junge hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, das Sicherheitssystem war abgeschaltet worden, andernfalls, wäre hier schon längst eingegriffen worden. Ungefragt, begann Thomas zu erklären. „Wir haben es schon lange gewusst. Es gab eine kleine Gruppe, die am Anfang des Ganzen, in den Untergrund verschwunden ist und alles bis hierhin geplant hat. Sie haben die knappe Zeit genutzt und so schnell wie irgend möglich, Ressourcen angesammelt. Mit den Jahren wurde es schwerer, natürlich, aber sie machten weiter. Warteten auf den richtigen Moment. Nun, wie Sie sehen, ist der Moment gekommen. Überall auf der Welt, würden Sie jetzt ähnliche Bilder sehen, wenn ich Ihnen nicht gleich eine Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen würde.“ Es war eine knappe Erklärung, die viele Fragen offenließ, aber sie genügte. Sie genügte, dass Marcus sich einpinkelte. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, er hatte Panik. Sein herz pochte wild, seine Gedanken wurden schemenhaft und undeutlich. Er hoffte, dass es irgendjemand bemerken würde, wie er hier saß und Todesängste ausstand. Dass es irgendjemand bemerkte und ihn hier rausholte. „Oh“, erklang eine süffisante Stimme an seinem Ohr, „sieh mal einer an, wer sich da nass gemacht hat. Großer starker Mann, ist wohl doch nicht so groß und stark, wie?“ ''Diese Schlampe…, ''dachte Marcus, doch ohne Nachdruck. Eher in leisem Entsetzen. „Aber ich will dir nicht den Spaß verderben, schließlich hast du hierfür bezahlt, also sieh ruhig weiter zu. Sieh zu, wie wir deine heile Welt in Asche legen und sich eine neue, reine Welt, daraus erhebt.“ Verrückt. Sie war genauso verrückt, wie dieser Thomas. Doch verrückt, hin oder her, sie hatte ihn sprichwörtlich bei den Eiern. Er würde hier nicht lebend rauskommen, dass wusste er. Er konnte nur dasitzen und beobachten, bis es zu Ende war. Bis der Prozess durchlaufen war. Wobei der Prozess nicht länger diese voyeuristische Vorstellung war, sondern sein eigenes, gottverdammtes Leben. '''Der Prozess Der Schuss kam so unerwartet und schnell, dass Marcus es im ersten Moment gar nicht registrierte. Eben stand Mr. Glas noch in völligem Entsetzen da und starrte auf eine Welt hinab, die dem Untergang geweiht war, im nächsten lag er mit zerfetztem Gesicht in seinem eigenen Blut, während Gehirnmasse die Fensterscheibe hinabrutschte. Wäre Marcus nicht unter Schock und gleichzeitig sediert, er hätte sicher sein Frühstück hochgewürgt. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen sterben sehen und jetzt Zeuge von einem Mord zu werden, war die schlimmste Erfahrung, die er je hatte machen müssen. Mit anzusehen, wie ein Leben einfach ausgehaucht wurde… Wie sich ein eben noch lebendiger und regender Körper, in bewegungsunfähiges Fleisch verwandelte, sich völlig in Nichtigkeit verlor, als wäre es nie etwas Wert gewesen. So ergeht es dir auch bald, alter Junge, ''flüsterte eine hämische Stimme ihm zu, die er ohne Weiteres der Blondine zuschrieb. Jetzt war sie sogar schon in seinem Kopf! Thomas fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und als er seine Bestimmungsetage erreichte, drehte sich Marcus der Magen um. Er war bei den Pod’s angekommen. Sollte es jetzt etwa schon so weit sein? Sollte er jetzt in seinem eigenen Blut liegend, draufgehen? Von Kugeln durchsiebt? ''Vielleicht geht es ja ganz schnell. Eine saubere Kugel durch den Kopf und vorbei. ''Das war das einzige, worauf mit in der Gewissheit auf den kommenden Tod hoffen konnte, oder? Das es schnell ging. Thomas erreichte den Pod-Raum, in dem ihn bereits die Blondine erwartete. „Da bist ja endlich“, begrüßte sie ihn ehrlich lächelnd. Das Blut auf seinem Anzug, schien sie gar nicht zu sehen. „Wo ist er?“, fragte Thomas nur, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen. Kalt, emotionslos. Der Kerl war ein eiskalter, gefühlstoter Bastard. „Pod zehn“, erwiderte die Blondine, die wohl erkannte, dass Small-Talk mit dem Kerl keinen Sinn hatte. Thomas nickte knapp und dann bewegte er sich mit der Präzision eines ausgebildeten Killers durch den Raum, während er nacheinander neun Schüsse abgab. Jeder einzelne ließ Marcus zusammenzucken. Bei jedem Einzelnen wurde es ein wenig leichter, das hervorspritzende Blut, die Knochensplitter und die Gehirnmasse zu sehen. Er schoss jedem der Privilegierten in den Kopf. Ein sauberer, schneller Tod. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Marcus. ''Jetzt ist es soweit, ''dachte er. Sich so selbstbetrachtend, wünschte er sich, er könnte wenigstens die Augen schließen. Doch ob seine Augen geschlossen waren, oder nicht, machte keinen Unterschied. Thomas seine waren offen und so würde er mitansehen, wie er starb. Eine grausame Vorstellung. ''Es wird schnell vorbei sein!, ''beschwor er sich, doch es half nichts. Er ''wollte nicht sterben, verdammt noch mal! Thomas schoss nicht sofort, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hob nicht einmal seine Waffe. Stattdessen kam er auf Marcus zu, beugte sich über ihn und betrachtete ihn ganz genau. „Du steckst also, in meinem Kopf fest wie. Da ich weiß, wie es ist, in meinem Kopf festzustecken, hast du mein Beileid.“ Doch in der Kälte schwang kein bisschen Beileid mit. „Du denkst sicher, dass ich dich töten werde, nicht wahr? Nun, ich will dir ein Geheimnis verraten: Das werde ich nicht. Noch nicht, zumindest. Vielleicht auch nie, das kommt ganz darauf an. Worauf es ankommt, fragst du? Tja, zu deinem Pech, habe ich das selbst noch nicht entschieden. Für den Moment, will ich dich als Zeitzeugen. Du wirst als Außenstehender, hautnah miterleben, wie wir die Welt verändern. Keiner von uns, keiner vom Pöbel, sondern ein reicher Fatzke, mit zu viel Langeweile. Die Langeweile, werden wir dir übrigens austreiben Kumpel, das kannst du mir glauben. Ist dir gerade langweilig? Brauchst nicht antworten, ich kanns mir denken. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass du dich schnell an den Anblick von Blut und Mord gewöhnst, dass hier war erst der Anfang.“ Er klopfte ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter, schaffte es dabei sogar ein schiefes Grinsen aufzusetzen – ohne jede Wärme – und drehte sich dann um. Auf halbem Weg, hielt Thomas abrupt an. „Oh, dass hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen!“ Er drehte sich noch einmal um und kam wieder auf Marcus zu. „Dein Prozess endet ja theoretisch in ein paar Stunden nicht? Du meinst, dass der Horror dann ein Ende hat, nicht wahr? Tja, falsch gedacht. Du hättest das Kleingedruckte in deinem Vertrag lesen sollen, alter Junge. Das besagt nämlich… oh warte, ich zeig‘s dir, sonst glaubst du mir nicht.“ Die Blondine trat heran und reichte ihm die Formulare. Thomas blätterte hektisch darin rum, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. „Ah ja, hier.“ Er richtete seine Augen auf die entsprechende Zeile, wodurch Marcus sofort erkannte, was er meinte. ''Angesetzte Dauer für den Prozess (bitte ankreuzen). ''Mehrere Kästchen waren zu erkennen. Die Zeiträume reichten von einer, bis zwölf Stunden. Zwölf Kästchen also. Doch hier hatte jemand ein dreizehntes hinzugefügt. Daneben stand: ''Bis zum bitteren Ende, Arschloch. '' „Weißt du…“, sinnierte Thomas. „Ihr reichen Säcke, seid alle gleich. Keiner, wirklich ausnahmslos keiner von euch, hat sich je diesen beschissenen Vertrag durchgelesen, bevor er ihn unterschrieben hat. Tja, jetzt wünschst du dir sicher, dass du es getan hättest, nicht wahr…? Ah, Marcus Spencer.“ Er hatte auf die letzte Seite geblättert und auf die Unterschrift gesehen. „Auch noch einmal zur Bestätigung für dich, dass das hier wirklich dein Vertrag ist und du ihn unterschrieben hast. Alles hieb und stichfest würde ich sagen, auch wenn es vor Gericht, sicher keinen Bestand haben würde.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber weißt du was? Scheiß drauf, das Gericht wird es bald eh nicht mehr geben. Und jetzt aber wirklich Marcus." Er klopfte ihm ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter und lächelte dieses eiskalte, schiefe Grinsen. „Wir sehen uns und viel Spaß, bei deiner Unterhaltungsvorstellung. Genieß es, du hast schließlich dafür bezahlt und du sollst bekommen, wofür du bezahlt hast. Was du ''gewollt ''hast.“ Und dann ging er einfach. Ließ ihn hier zurück und ging, um die Apokalypse über die Welt zu bringen. So zumindest, sollte es Marcus erscheinen, während er jahrelang dazu gezwungen wurde, es sich mit anzusehen. Sediert und zwangsernährt, von seiner geschätzten Blondine, die nicht müde wurde, ihn indes zu verhöhnen. Er war ein Mann, der wusste was er wollte. Schon als Thomas ihn hier einfach so zurückließ, in Obhut der Blondine, zwischen all den Leichen, seiner geschätzten reichen Mitbürger, denen all ihr Geld jetzt auch nichts mehr nutzte, wollte er nur noch sterben. Doch ein Mann bekommt nicht immer, was er will. Eine Lektion fürs Leben und in Marcus Fall, für den Rest seines Lebens. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mord